Sweet Sixteen And A Rebel Queen
by Dallytookmetobucks
Summary: Tara Summers let other people rule her life and was the type of girl nobody can remember when they flip through their year books but all thats about to change as she reaches the last straw with a night with Tim at Bucks. What will Tara do and can she play with the big boys or should she go back to wearing ribbons in her hair.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**I do not own The Outsiders sadly and the song belong to The Runaways an awesome band. This is my first Fan Fic so go easy on me. Thank you to my beta dizzyizzy123 for going over these previous chapters and editing them.**

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation _

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's _

_What I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_**The Runaways**_

People say falling in love is easy: girl meets boy, they fall in love, happy ending. But they forget to mention what happens in between all of that.

That's most likely why Tara Summers picked Tim Shepherd, of all people to fall in love with. He was the tall, dark, and handsome bad boy that every girl dreamed about taking her away, someplace far far away.

Except Tara would rather Tim take her someplace familiar like the Ribbon or the Dingo, some place where everyone could see them together. She knew people would talk and whisper but that what the whole point.

Tara was the proverbial good girl: her skirts fell to her knees at a modest length, her hair was always tied back neatly with a ribbon, and even though her shoes were shabby, she tried to keep them as scuff free as possible. She got good grades at school and never got in trouble. She rarely fought with her parents over setting the table (but that was because she did it without being asked) or her curfew (but that was because she never went out anyway).

Tara felt she was the most boring person alive. She wasn't really involved in many clubs with the Socs, wearing school colors on pep rally days and cheering the team to victory. But then again, she wasn't part of the anti-school spirit gang of greasers who smoked under the bleachers and went to wild parties at Buck's instead of the football games. In fact, she stayed home most of the time and this year, she decided it was time to make her mark amongst her peers. When they flipped through their yearbooks, she wanted someone to point to her picture and say something like, "That's Tara Summers. She's the coolest chick ever."

It was a cheesy dream but that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

"I'm going to Sarah's tonight," she told her father. She didn't have any friends named Sarah but he believed her and didn't even ask why she was carrying her knapsack with her as she headed out the door. Tara was thankful because inside the knapsack was the clothes she planned to change into once she left the house: her favorite black skirt that she secretly shortened and the red blouse she had technically outgrown a year ago but it was tight in the chest and Tara thought it might enhance whatever she had in that department.

Tara took two buses to get within walking distance of Buck's, the famed center of debauchery and infamy. Tara took a deep breath before she entered behind a rambunctious group of greasers, hooting and hollering about a fight down at the Ribbon. Once she walked in that place, she was going to be a whole different person. Tara silently filed in after them and then looked around the room, suddenly unsure of herself.

Should she sit by the bar and hope for someone to buy her a drink? Or should she sit quietly by the group of greaser girls wearing the shortest skirts Tara had ever seen sitting in the corner and maybe they would talk to her?

"Bitch!" yelled one of the girls at a blonde trying to take a chair from the table. Apparently, that group didn't welcome newcomers. Tara decided to take her chances at the bar.

As she tried to work up the nerve to order her first drink, a male voice asked, "Thirsty, hon?"

Tara turned to see who it was and resisted the urge to gasp. It was Tim Shepherd, the man of her dreams. He made a motion at the bartender who wordlessly put down two beers in front of them.

"Haven't seen you around before," he said as he looked Tara up and down.

"I-I don't get out very often," she answered. Tim nodded and then looked away, suddenly disinterested. He probably thought she was some naïve kid. "But I'm trying to change that," she blurted, trying to be flirtatious as possible. Tim smiled at her.

"I bet I can help with that."

Morning light shined through the gap in a pair of fraying curtains, causing Tara to groan as she slowly sat up in the lumpy bed. Her head seemed to have its own heartbeat and as she tried to steady herself, she nearly bumped into something—except it was a someone.

She jerked awake as she tried to remember what happened last night: she arrived at Buck's, and then Tim showed up and bought her a drink and then they—did they really—

Tim's eyes flew open and turned to Tara with a piercing gaze.

"Morning?" she offered weakly.

"Get out," he said simply as he yawned and turned away from her.

"What?" She was surprised and confused. "I—I think we should talk about what happened last night—"

"Get. Out."

"I—"

"Damn, how many times do I have to tell you? Get out!"

Tears sprang into Tara's eyes as she quickly dressed herself and crept out into the dingy hallway. How could two words sound so menacing, especially in the morning? Tara suddenly remembered bits and pieces of last night: she remembered made a drunken fool of herself and Tim saying the sweetest things in her ear about how pretty she looked and how she was the sexiest girl the room—

He didn't mean any of it, she knew that now. He got what he had wanted and now he was done with her. _Stupid, stupid! _She told herself over and over. Bad boys were fine to fall in love with at the movies and in books but in real life, they obviously weren't Prince Charming material. Why hadn't anyone told her that?

She ducked her head, trying to sneak out without being noticed but she accidentally collided into a hard body. "Well, lookie here," chuckled a deep male voice. "If ain't one of Tim Shepherd's play toys!" The voice laughed some more as Tara scurried out the door, not making eye contact.

She managed to catch the bus and started to head home, bleary eyed and embarrassed. There was another girl on the bus who obviously just spent the night at Buck's too. It was one of the greaser girls from last night.

"Hey, were you that girl with Shepherd last night?" asked that girl. Tara nodded, willing herself not to burst into tears.

"I don't know how you can handle a guy like that," said the girl admiringly. "He's a tough guy so you must be even tougher to keep up with him."

Tara straightened up. "I am," she told her. "Or I'm going to be."

So Tim wasn't the boy of her dreams, thought Tara as she looked out the window. But that didn't mean Tara couldn't be the girl she had always wanted to be.


	2. Can you see the real me?

**I**** don't own The Outsiders and the song Cherrybomb belong to The Runaways. I apologies for last chapter being short but was working up the courage to post it.**

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_**The Runaways**_

Tara got chewed out once she got home by her father but she managed to convince him that she told him she was spending the night at Sarah's and he probably just forgot. As much as Tara's father liked to lay down rules, he wasn't very good at following through with them, which is how his new girlfriend Jessica was able to push him around so much. Tara hated Jessica because Jessica treated her like a six year old instead of a sixteen year old and if she got her way long enough, Tara's dad treated Tara like that too.

Still, it was better than living with her mother in New York who, since getting the divorce a year ago, turned into a real party animal, trying to catch up on all the dates she never got to have on account of her marrying young. Tara tried to live with her mother but a new boyfriend quickly came along who didn't like the idea of a kid in a picture so she was sent back to Tulsa, which was a shame since she hoped living in New York would have made her a more exciting person.

Well, now she knew she didn't need a change of scenery to be interesting. She just had to change herself.

Ignoring Jessica's disapproving stare (Tara was able to put her long gray skirt over her black one but it was hard to exchange her red blouse for her other one so she just kept it on when she walked in the door), Tara made her way into the bathroom and inspected her face.

Her hair was blonde, which Tara hated as she felt it made her seem even more like a goody goody. Maybe she could dye it jet black or auburn red except Jessica would throw a fit and get her dad to throw one too. Jessica was surprisingly uptight for a woman dating a divorced man, thought Tara as she gave her face a once over.

Her skin was pretty clear, thanks to the Clearasil she made her father buy at the pharmacy every time she had a breakout. Her blue eyes were her best feature and Tara thought a little mascara might play them up even more.

After eating breakfast, Tara announced she was going into town to buy a few things and left without even waiting for her father or Jessica to respond. That felt great; her first deed as a rebellious teen. **As she headed through her neighborhood to the bus stop**** with an attitude in her walk, she walked past crumbling houses listened to the sound of Elvis drifting through windows, parents cursing at each other in kitchens, boys being yelled out by girlfriends on front porches and the easy life of small children playing on the streets.**

She took the bus into town, planning to buy make up at the pharmacy and then heading over to the salon to get advice for her hair. She saw some tough looking greaser girls chewing gum in a sophisticated bored manner and Tara knew that she wanted to be like that: to be effortless, yet untouchable. She was going to show Tim Shepherd that he could break as many hearts as he wanted but she was going to break more with her new look.

Tara got off at her stop and was already to go into the pharmacy when she spotted a sleazy looking shop boasting the name "CHERRY BOMB". It was dingy looking inside but she saw they sold short skirts and go-go boots along with jewelry and make up. Tara summoned her nerve and went inside.

The walls were the same color as urine and the clothes inside looked much more intimidating than they did in the window: blue jeans, brightly colored pedal pushers, cleavage baring tops, and black high heels along with the boots.

Behind the counter stood what Tara wanted to be: a beautiful curly haired blonde with each strand perfectly in place wearing a low-cut black tank. She was painting her nails a shade of blood red and smacked her gum as she leaned against the counter. The whole look overall conveyed "Mess with me if you dare." That was the look Tara wanted.

"You know a picture lasts longer," purred the girl, not looking up.

"Uh…" Tara tried to think of something to say.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"I want to look like you," blurted Tara.

The girl smirked. "Who broke your heart?"

"The whole damm world," answered Tara, trying to sound as tough as she could.

"My name's Dru," said the girl.

"Dru's a funny name."

"It's short for something."

"What?"

Dru gave her look. "None of you damn business, that's what."

"I'm Tara," offered Tara, not wanting to get off the wrong foot.

"Nice name."

"No, it's not. It sounds like Disney Princess. Yours sounds like someone tough. I want to be like that. Can you help me?"

Dru laughed. "I can pick out some nice clothes for you if you want. Lucky for you, I love corrupting the innocent. But we need to work on your attitude a little more."

Tara's face broke into a beaming smile.

"Ok lesson one: you don't smile. You smirk, dig?"

**Hi would anyone mind reviewing, just so I know if anyones out there. Criticism is good along as it's kinda constructive and preferable more written in a Sodapop way than in a Dallas way. :) Thanks to my beta dizzyizzy123!**


	3. When Reality Hits

**I do not own The Outsiders and these song Dead End Justice belongs to The Runaways**

_I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well_

_You're momma says you go straight to hell_

_I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen_

_I look real hot in my tight blue jeans_

_**The Runaways**_

Tara thanked Dru profusely for all her help to which Dru replied, "Don't mention it. Just come back her tomorrow and I'll give you some more lessons on how to be tough." Tara obeyed but the next day, there was another girl with Dru when she walked in. Tara said hi but the girl said nothing and just gave Tara a penetrating stare, looking her up and down. Tara suddenly felt self-conscious in her new black pedal pushers paired with a tight blue sweater. She blushed, feeling like a little kid playing dress up.

Then the girl burst out laughing. "That's the first thing a guy will do to you when you walk into a room and if you can't handle it from me, then I don't know what hope there is for you."

"Give her a break," said Dru as she lit a cigarette. "I haven't even properly begun to corrupt her yet. Tara, this is Sylvia. Sylvia, Tara. Sylvia's going to help you make you over too."

Sylvia eyed Tara. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Nobody knows me," said Tara miserably. Dru and Sylvia exchanged looks.

"Listen honey, if you want to change, then you can't be so doom and gloom all the time, dig?" said Sylvia. Tara nodded. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear," said Dru. "If you do good today, we'll take you out to the Dingo to show off your new look."

By six o'clock, Dru and Sylvia deemed Tara "ready" for her first conquest at the Dingo dressed in tight blue jeans, her old red blouse tied up at the waist, red stilettos, and with her blonde hair curled and teased and ratted within an inch of its life. A cigarette dangled out of her red lipsticked mouth as Tara pushed open the door to the busy diner, flanked by her two mentors. She saw open seats at the counter and perched on the stool, daring anyone to approach her.

"Hey baby," a smooth voice said as an arm tried to snake around her waist.

"Who you calling baby?" she said as she spun the stool round to the direction of the voice. It was a blonde greaser with charming elfin face but cold blue eyes. He seemed to recognize her and laughed as he said, "Well doll, you've sure grown up since I last saw you. Shame Timmy threw you out so soon. If you'd stuck with me I'd have shown you a good time."

Tara flushed as she remembered more of her humiliating night with Tim. She turned away from him.

"Hey doll, don't be like that. Not all of us are like Tim, you know. Name's Dallas."

"I'm Tara."

"What brings a Mary Sue like you to a greaser hang out like this?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was the only response Tara could think of and she leaned away.

He stepped closer with a cold smile on his face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're a quick one, baby," he told her. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Depends on where we go," said Tara, trying to be casual. She didn't notice Sylvia shooting her a dirty look. Dallas laughed and stopped her from getting up.

"You don't fool me baby, not even in those clothes. Why don't you go home and play with your dolls before you really get hurt?"

With that, Dallas left the diner without a second look back. Tara suddenly felt like crying but Dru place her hand on Tara's arm. "Ignore Winston; he's a giant ass. Sylvia knows."

"He and I go out sometimes," explained Sylvia, tossing her hair.

"He's your boyfriend?!" Tara was horrified. What a great way to repay the girl who was helping her break out of her shell by stealing her boyfriend.

"Not anymore," yawned Sylvia. "He got mad because I was two-timing him while he was in the cooler. Which I wouldn't do if he stayed out of the place for once."

Sylvia began to blather on about all the times Dallas broke their dates because he had gotten arrested for something petty. Tara listened politely for a few minutes before faking a headache so she could go home.

Tara snuck in through the back door and quietly wiped off all her make up as she tried not to cry. If Dallas Winston could see right through her then that meant all the other boys could too.

What was the point then?

_I got away clean with my fake ID_

_No more school or mommy for me_

_Stealing cars and breaking hearts_

_Pills and thrills and acting smart._

**I just wanted to say thank you to Direnkyo for reviewing I really appreciate it. Hopefully my writing and mistakes may improve over the course of the story, so please bear with me. Thanks to my beta dizzyizzy123!**


	4. Lipstick on my pillow

**I do not own The Outsiders and the song Secrets belongs to The Runaways**

_We speak in codes and no one knows_

_'Cause we're living a double life_

_Kept inside our love dreams hide_

_'Cause we're living a double life_

_Secrets, we're got dreams_

_Mysteries and crazy schemes_

_Secrets, we've got dreams_

_Secrets can't be seen_

**The Runaways**

Tara woke up the next morning, groggy and disorientated, faced with a mush of red lipstick and black gunk on her pillow. She evidently did not do as good of a job as she thought she had last night wiping off all the makeup Sylvia and Dru applied on her. Just another thing I'm no good at, thought Tara as she replayed the events of the Dingo in her mind. How many other people snickered behind her back as she tried to play tough?

Tara decided she needed to get the full extent of the damage from Sylvia and Dru. Maybe only Winston saw right through her. She first took a nice long shower that steamed up the whole bathroom and as she went to her bedroom to change, her father tried to give her a lecture about curfews and going out without saying where she was going.

"I'm going out with some friends, alright?" said Tara sweetly as she slammed her bedroom door on him. Thankfully, Jessica needed him for something so Tara's father just left her alone. Tara dressed in a wrinkled sweater and a plaid skirt before legging out of the house as quickly as possible. Tara still had to pretend to be a good girl when she left the house but that was only part of the reason she dressed in her old clothes. She was afraid she would pass more greasers who could see right through her if she tried to wear a daring, sexy outfit.

Cherry Bomb looked exactly the same as yesterday when Tara arrived: men's clothes on the left and women's the right. Everything was hanging on old rusty rails, the bare floorboards were covered in a layer of dust, and the counter was covered in magazines and discarded bottles of nail polish. Tara had found out yesterday that Dru's aunt owned the shop and Dru basically ran it when she wasn't there, which was all the time so Dru never really got in trouble for not keeping the place clean enough.

"Hi," said Tara sheepishly.

Dru looked at her attire and immediately asked, "What happened?" in a surprised tone of voice.

"Dallas Winston happened," said Tara as she flicked through a rack of clothes. "If he saw right through me last night, then who else did too?"

Dru laughed. "Don't worry about it. All the boys were drooling over you after you left. None of them are as mean or as tough as Winston so they don't see what he can. He won't give you away, don't worry. Sylvia can just talk to him. Besides, he might think it'd be funny to see how you turn out."

Tara was about to ask how Dru thought she was turning out but then the store door opened and an eighteen year old greaser dressed in battered Levi's and a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up entered.

"Keep your trap shut, you hear?" whispered Dru.

"You know him?"

"Shh!" hushed Dru. She turned her attention to the boy. "Welcome to Cherry Bomb, my name is Dru. Please let me know if I can help you with anything," said Dru in a strikingly professional manner.

"Aw come on, baby," drawled the boy. "You can't be this mad at me for breaking one little date?"

Dru continued to look right through him. "We are currently having ten percent off all women's jewelry."

"So you want me to buy you something pretty, is that?" asked the boy. He looked around the room once and his eyes settled on some cheap looking earrings on the counter. "How much for these?" he asked as he picked them up but Dru slapped his hand away.

"What's her name?" she spat.

"Who?"

"That girl you were with last night instead of me."

"There was no girl. I was just with the boys at Buck's."

"For what? The stimulating conversation?"

"We played poker. I won. I got some dough to spend on my best girl if she'll let me."

Dru softened. "Maybe I will if you take me someplace fun."

"There's another party at Buck's tonight. Is that fun enough?"

"With you there, it might be," purred Dru.

"See you there, then."

With a grin, the greaser boy headed out. Dru sighed. "It is so exhausting dealing him sometimes."

"Boyfriend?" asked Tara.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If he's in the cooler, or if we're going through a rocky stage. Like, when he breaks our dates all the time just to hang with his buddies. Or worse, other girls."

That's when Tara realized that it didn't matter if she failed to impress Dallas or was dumped by Tim. All the greaser girls had trouble their boys and the difference between them and Tara was that continued to hold their heads up high and tried to regain control. Tara realize that Dru must have felt humiliated and hurt as she waited for her boyfriend all night, just like she did, but Dru didn't wallow in self-pity or throw herself at him. She made him come to her. Tara resolved to be more like that.

"Want to go to a party?" asked Dru suddenly.

"Where and when?"

Dru chuckled. "Well I know for a fact that Mr. T. Shepherd is attending said party at Buck's tonight. Fancy paying him a visit?"

"If you don't mind me bumming a ride off of you?"

"Meet at the Dingo at eight. I can take you home too."

"Great!"

More customers walked in so Dru had to actually work. Tara waved goodbye and decided to walk around town to kill time. She saw old men sitting outside the barber shop, gossiping about all the kids in town. They're almost as bad as the girls in school, thought Tara as she walked past the Dingo. It was lunch time so the place was hopping with greaser girls dressed in tight black pedal pushers or short skirts were talking to the boys showing off in their hot rods. Tara noticed that there were some more modest greaser girls there too, looking longingly at the groups of vivacious yet dangerous hoods. Before, Tara would have been one of them, quietly sipping a milkshake as she watched the people go by, wishing someone would give her a second look.

Tara knew that being plucked from obscurity to join a fabulous group of people was something that only happened in movies and books. If those timid girls really wanted to be noticed, then they had to do something about it, like how Tara was.

Still, she was nervous about going back to Buck's. Even though she would be dressed in another new outfit, Tara knew she would still be the little mousy girl from before on the inside. It was a battle trying to get rid of that girl but Tara was confident she could do it.

**Thank you to those that have reviewed and don't worry Mr T Shepherd will appear in the next chapter and may even have his own POV. Hope people like my story and if you have any suggestions how to make it better, I loved to hear them. Thanks to my Beta dizzyizzy123!**


	5. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**I do not own The Outsiders and the song Take It Or Leave it is owned by The Runaways**

_You know that you're just a playmate_

_What are you trying to gain?_

_Lead me into the darkness_

_To play our little nighttime games_

_Take it or leave it_

_Do whatever you want_

_Take it or leave it_

_Do whatever you want to me_

_**The Runaways**_

Tara leaned against the wall of the Dingo, waiting for Dru and relishing the double takes boys and girls gave her as they walked into the diner. She knew she was the epitome of a bad girl this time with her short red skirt and tight black blouse that unbuttoned to reveal a little cleavage. Tara felt excitement in the air and half expected any minute to wake up so she closed her eyes for a minute to relish the moment. Just then, the sound of a car woke her from her thoughts.

The car was an old banger and sounded like it was on its last leg. The bumper was dragging slightly, the hood was rusting, and one headlight had been knocked out but Dru was driving so that made it better than any pumpkin carriage Cinderella could ever come up with. Sylvia was with Dru in the front so Tara had to crawl in the back.

"Ready?" asked Dru as she checked her make up in the mirror. Tara struggled to readjust herself in the crowded backseat. "Yeah sorry Tara, but Sylvia wanted to come as well."

"Charming, I feel like I'm wanted," sneered Sylvia.

"That's fine," Tara replied quickly.

"Well girls, are we ready for the games to begin?" Dru cried as they roared away from the curb.

When they got to Buck's, it was packed already. People were everywhere: sitting in groups on the porch, hanging out of windows as they catcalled to the people coming in, or roaming around the parked cars, looking for a fight. Hank Williams was blaring, which Tara thought was the worst choice but Buck provided cheap booze so no one could complain too much and instead turned up the car radios. A strange mash up of Elvis and the Supremes was blaring around Tara, which started to make her feel ill. She felt self-conscious all over again as they approached the door. Suddenly her feet refused to take another step forward and Dru noticed. She and Sylvia exchanged a look and pulled Tara forward by linking her arms with theirs and then walking forward. "You can't let them win, you're different now," whispered Dru. Tara nodded and pushed her way through the crowd to get to the door. As she did so, she heard Dru say, "That's my girl."

Tara started to head towards the beer when she hear a voice call out, "Hey, Tim! I hear Curly's in the reformatory again!" Even though her heart momentarily stopped, Tara kept going towards the line for the keg.

Once she had a cup of beer in hand, she realized she lost sight of Sylvia and Dru but she spotted them talking to a group of boys.

"Hi sorry, I thought I lost you," said Tara as she rejoined them.

"Tara this is Jack, TJ, and Danny," Dru gestured to each boy as she said their names. She then nudged Tara towards Jack.

"Hey," Tara greeted in a husky voice.

Jack stepped forward. He wasn't bad looking with heavily greased hair, dreamy eyes but his attitude was diluted. He had no overpowering sense of danger. Tara supposed that he would have to do.

"Want to dance?" he asked

From the corner of her eye, she could see Sylvia and Dru being led onto the floor by their respective dates.

"Sure," said Tara and she tried not to wince as Jack stepped on her toes as he spun her around the room. She was going to need a lot of drinks to get through a night with him.

Speaking of needing a drink, Dallas Winston skipped waiting in line for a beer and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Buck's own private stash. He was a bad mood as his day had been terrible so far: in the morning, he gotten in a fight with a Soc but the little sonuvabitch took off before Dallas could really get a good hit in; then he got caught trying to lift a pack of Kools at the drugstore near Shepherd territory but luckily he beat it out of there before the fuzz was called; and now Buck's was packed when all he really wanted to do was drink a little in peace and quiet.

Dallas scanned the room for a familiar face to talk to and he nearly sputtered his drink when he saw Sylvia necking with some kid. Dallas recognized him as the punk kid who gave him some lip at the Dingo the other day, some kid who only had initials for a name. Without a word, Dallas pulled the kid off of Sylvia and threw him aside, causing TJ to nearly crash into the nearby poker table.

"Nice to see you again, Dally," said Sylvia smoothly. "Did you need me? Because I'm sort of busy," she added.

Damn her. Sylvia was the same broad who could never stay faithful for more than a week when he was in the cooler but she was irresistible with her sassy attitude and good looks.

"Don't tell me you're hanging around kids these days," said Dallas.

"Only when there's not a man around," said Sylvia suggestively as she squeezed his arm.

"Let's take this upstairs," whispered Dallas in her ear and Sylvia linked her arm in his as they walked away. "Hey, what about me?" protested TJ as he made his way back over but Sylvia just said, "Call me when you're a man, kid."

"So how's that kid doing?" asked Dallas as they made their way upstairs.

"What kid?"

"The kid that's been hanging around you."

Sylvia stopped and pointed to the dance floor where Tara and Jack were slow dancing. Dallas let out a short laugh.

"You're making her out to be just like you."

"Dallas Winston, you know there's nobody like me."

Tara had watched the whole scene as she danced with Jack and admired the way Sylvia got Dallas running back to her even though she herself admitted to not being the greatest girlfriend. "Want, take, and have," said Sylvia the other day when she gave the full history of her and Dallas. "That's the way I live and when I want Dallas, I get him."

Tara felt a little sorry for TJ who was now trying to regain his cool by sidling up to some greaser girls, offering to buy them a drink. Tara realized there was no point in feeling sorry for him; he'd gotten back on his feet in no time without any help. That's just the way things worked on the East side, Tara mused. Pretty soon, he'll be doing the same thing to other girls and then they would be doing it to other boys too.

**Hi, next chapter will include Tim's POV, I just wanted to set the scene at Bucks first. Thank you to DirenKyo and donkeyface for reviewing. Anyone else out their reading this story please could you possible review just so i know I'm on the right tracks. Thanks! :) Thanks to my beta dizzyizzy123!**


	6. Lost In The Shadows

**I do not own The Outsiders and the song Little Lost Girls belongs to The Runaways, I hope my grammar is better in this chapter. I want to thank donkey face for helping me out with ideas for this chapter.**

_You say you wanna be with me_

_I see it in you_

_It's only a one night stand_

_And then we're through_

_You make my heart sting_

_Burning like it's on fire_

_You've got me wanting_

_More from you in every way_

_I want to run run run run away from here_

_I want to run run run run away from here_

_I want to run away from here_

_Little lost girls_

_Little lost girls in the night_

_Little lost girls_

_Little lost girls in the night_

_The Runaways_

Dru was still dancing with Danny when Tara saw over Jack's shoulder the greaser boy from Cherry Bomb entering with a brunette on his arm. Tara looked over to Dru to see her reaction. Dru's eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with him and then she turned back to Danny, dancing more and more provocatively as the song went on.

"True love never did run smooth," quipped Tara but Jack wasn't paying attention. She looked around the room for more familiar faces and her heart caught in her throat when she saw Tim Shepherd sitting on the couch with some girl in his lap glaring daggers at her. Tata waved cheekily and Tim looked away. She smiled, having out him in his place for once and turned her attention back to Jack.

Jack was pleased with the way the picking of the chicks had turned out: Sylvia was the best looking but she quickly ditched TJ once her old boyfriend came on the scene; Dru was a looker too but she was clearly only using Danny to make some other guy jealous; and Tara was good looking, didn't have any boyfriends hanging around, and best of all, she had several drinks in her so she was like putty in his hands.

"Why don't we take this outside?" he whispered in her ear. Tara giggled and allowed herself to be led out to the parking lot, walking past Tim who had spent the better part of his evening sulking on Buck's couch even though a pretty and drunk girl had thrown herself on his lap.

Tim watched Tara leave, recognizing her as the blonde he had spent the night with a little less than a week ago. After unceremoniously kicking her out of the room, Tim never thought he'd see her again unless she was crying into a milkshake at the Dingo. Dallas had informed him about her hanging around Sylvia and Dru, playing dress up but it didn't seem like she was wearing a costume.

She was a real looker, one of the broads you see walking down the street who don't even know they're good looking. Tim liked that type because they weren't half as stuck up as the girls like Sylvia and Dru who knew they were pretty and liked to throw it in everyone's face. Tim rarely went out with girls like that; to be honest, he mostly just used them and then tossed them aside when he was done. Tim knew he couldn't keep girls like that happy because they actually expected him to call them up and take them out and that just wasn't his style. Nevertheless, Tara (that was her name as he asked around) didn't seem like that type anymore.

He pushed the drunk girl off his lap as he followed Tara and the little jerk she was with outside. He had a bad feeling about that guy for some reason. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket as he discreetly followed them go behind the building.

Tara allowed Jack to push her against the wall and to kiss her but she realized that kissing boys she didn't really like wasn't really her thing. All of a sudden, she felt tired and bored and she pushed Jack off of her.

"We should get back inside," she murmured. "My friends are probably looking for me."

"I thought this is what you wanted," said Jack.

"I changed my mind, I'm sorry. I can't," said Tara as she tried to push him away but he was much stronger than she was. She looked into his eyes and saw he was no longer the charming boy from earlier. His face had taken on a darker expression and he pinned her closer to the wall as his hands tried to find their way up her skirt. Tara desperately tried to kick him away.

"Stop that!" she begged. "I don't want this! Stop it! Stop!"

Suddenly, Jack was ripped off of her by a pair of strong hands and Tara took the opportunity to make a run for it.

Tim Shepherd waited until Tara was safely inside before he stepped out of the shadows and went back to the groaning greaser on the floor. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with," he said as his fist collided with the boy's face.

_When I see you each day_

_I just want to run and hide_

_But you follow me round_

_Like like a shadow upon the ground_


	7. Teenage Lobotomy

**I want to say thanks to dizzyizzy123 who has helped correct my first few chapters of this story and is now my Beta and has now gone back to edit all the previous chapters of this story. So this story should read a whole lot more smoothly :)**

**I do not own The Outsider and the song Fantasies belongs to The Runaways.**

_Night visions of fantasies_

_Are laying in bed with me_

_In the dark I can see you smiling_

_You touch my body and set my soul on fire_

_Oh yeh_

_I can see morning light_

_The sun is rising, shining in your eyes_

_Suddenly you're gone_

_And I'm left here all alone_

_Oh yeh_

_Am I dreaming?_

_Were you really here?_

_Is it just a fantasy?_

_Or am I dreaming_

_Oh yeh_

**_The Runaways _**

Tara was never more thankful to meet the rush of stale beer and sweat that was the atmosphere of Buck's as she stepped back inside and threw herself down on a vacant chair. Her mind slowly realized the seriousness of the situation she was in outside and how lucky she was for the intervention by her mystery savior. She looked around the room, musing that it could have been anyone of the guys partying in the ranch style house that pulled Jack off of her. However, she soon became aware that one hood was missing from the pack: a Mr. Tim Shepherd. She quickly shook the idea out of her head, remembering the venom in the two words he said to her the last time she'd been at Buck's.

Outside, Tim looked at the body he'd just beaten to a bloody pulp and began to question the reasons why he'd done it as he headed for his car, no longer eager to get back into the party.

Love? No, that was out of the question. Way out of the question.

Morals? Possibly, but they would only stretch as far as pulling the guy off the girl, not the after-hours work he'd just done.

As he got in his car and pulled away from Buck's, he came to the conclusion he did it for his pure love of fighting but then again, the image of Tara haunted his dreams that night.

The next morning Tara walked into the Dingo, where she was meeting Dru for breakfast, at a slow pace. She'd soon realized that limited movement meant her head didn't have the random piercings pains go through it quite so regularly.

She had made no attempt to take her sunglasses as she walked to the Dingo even though it was a bright sunny day, under strict instructions from Sylvia who said that night before that Tara needed to learn her lesson the hard way. Tara didn't know if Sylvia was going to meet up with her and Dru so she didn't dare disobey.

Dru looked as bedraggled as Tara was feeling, making her wonder if she looked just as terrible. When she sat down, all she got was a grunt in response from her friend but eventually after three cups of coffee, the two girls felt they could make an attempt at conversation. Tara listened to Dru's dramatized account of how Dean, the Brumley boy, won her back last night, but Tara wasn't feeling up to being his biggest fan right now after being stuck in the back of the car last night while Dean was up in the front seat, distracting Dru as she drove Tara home.

Tara, on the other hand, kept her account about the previous night's events very simple; she told Dru about the incident and her mystery hero but didn't delve into too much detail. Thankfully, Dru skimmed over the incident and instead focused on the hero part, which was what Tara really wanted to talk about anyway.

"I think it might have been Tim," admitted Tara. She didn't know how Dru would react to the great Tim Shepherd being some girl's Superman but surprisingly, Dru got interested in the possibility of a Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet type of romance that Tara might soon be involved in. Tara couldn't help feeling a bit giddy at that image and wished it were true. The bell tinkled above the diner's door to indicate that more people had walked in; Dru suddenly squawked but managed to turn it into a convincing cough while Tara raised her eyebrows.

"Well hello ladies, enjoy yourselves last night?" a cold voice asked.

Tara turned round to come face to face with Jack from last night sitting with TJ and Danny, who'd been in the next booth the whole time while Dru and Tara were having their conversation.

Tara went white and held her coffee in a death grip. How much had they heard?

"Only I thought it didn't really end well and we should try it again don't you?" continued Jack in a hushed tone while stroking a hand down Tara's arm.

"I think one night with you is about all any girl could take," replied Tara smoothly. She finally looked him in the eye and was shocked discover the bruises and cuts on his face, which did the opposite of complimenting his looks.

"I'd appreciate if you leave me alone," Tara continued. "Besides, I don't think you would be going out anytime soon. Looks like someone did a number on you."

He abruptly gripped onto her arm making her coffee cup shake and a squeak escape through her lips. A shadow fell over the table.

"Everything alright over here?" a deep male voice growled.

"Yes it is, isn't it ladies?" Jack replied through a tight smile and he gripped Tara's arm even tighter. Tara tried to wriggle free and looked up to see who had spoken.

It was Tim again.

She gave him a pleading look. _Save me again? _she asked silently.

_Aw hell, _thought Tim as the coolness and self-control he had always prided himself on having burst like a dam as he smashed his fist into Jack's nose. "I thought I warned you already," he said as Jack stumbled, trying to regain his balance.

Everything moved in slow motion for as him as TJ and Danny joined the fight too, to defend their little jerk friend. Tim's buddies, who walked in with him too, pulled the baby greasers off of him and started to pummel them away. None of them asked what was going on; for Tim and his gang it was any excuse for a fight and ask questions later.

The two girls sat in stunned silence as the fight broke out around them, and quickly turned into an all out brawl with people fighting anybody they could get their hands on. Tara realized that Dru hadn't squawked as a reaction to Jack coming in, but to Tim and his friends walking in. She was still confused as to what his feelings for were: first, he'd unceremoniously yelled at her to get out and then he came in like a knight on shining armor when Jack tried to assault her—twice. So did that mean that he liked her? Or maybe he just liked fighting?

While Tara mulled things over, Dru was already formulating a plan to get Tim and Tara together, knowing either one was either to stubborn, naïve or in plain denial to make a move.

Eventually, the cops were called and fight was stopped. Tim was pulled off of Jack and he just shrugged the officer off and flipped his jacket's collar up as he walked out diner without even turning back. Tara sat there dumbfounded as she remembered that Tim had said: "I thought I warned you already." That meant he _was _her mystery savior!

Dru was still looking a little shocked but she seemed to recover when Tara pulled her from the booth and dragged her out of the diner ranting about how insufferably, unbearably but breath-takingly handsome Tim Shepherd was. A knowing smile was on Dru's lips as she listened to her friend.

_Am I dreaming?_

_Were you really here?_

_Is it just a fantasy?_

_Or am I dreaming_

_Oh yeh_

**Reviews are welcomed since I'd loved to know what you think of the story so far! :)**


	8. All Shook Up!

**I do not own The Outsiders and The Runaways own the song Little Sister.**

_Little Sister on your roller-skates_

_It's Friday night an' you got a date_

_Right in front of the Watergate._

_But now he's gone 'cause you're too late_

_It's too late to be a kid in love_

_It's too late to be a kid in love_

_We're the kids in hate_

_**T**_**he Runaways**

Tara, Dru and Sylvia were sitting in Dru's living room, discussing party arrangements for Dru's eighteenth birthday bash, with balloons and streamers tossed around carelessly. They were all exhausted from pushing most of the furniture to edge of the room to leave space for dancing. Dru was lucky in that her mother spent most of her time at her boyfriend's house than in the house she shared with her daughter. "The boyfriend isn't exactly thrilled about being a step-daddy so Mom just hangs around his place all the time," explained Dru to Tara. "She only comes by when she needs more clothes and whatever." In short, it was easy to convince her mother to agree to a party.

As Sylvia and Dru debated the party's playlist, Tara's thoughts drifted to her last birthday. It was her Sweet Sixteen but everybody had forgotten but she still had a great day. Looking back on it, it was probably the start of the new life she had now.

She had given up on anyone coming over so she agreed to go buy groceries at the store for her mother. She was about to walk in when a boy leaning against a motorcycle in the parking lot whistled at her. She turned around and pointed to herself.

"Me?" she asked, confused yet secretly thrilled. The boy didn't say anything but made a "come over" sign with his index finger. Scared but a little exhilarated, she made her way over to him.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked in a thick New York accent.

"Sure," she replied breezily, as if things like this happened all the time to her. She got behind him on to motorcycle and they sped away, groceries forgotten.

He was actually pretty nice to a sixteen year old kid like herself. Tara had told him her name was Rose and he in turn told her his was John but she knew it was lie. He didn't try to kiss her or anything which, truth be told, disappointed her a little. He did buy her some pop and took her around to see a couple of fights. For no particular reason, except for the fact that she had an inkling that she would never see him again, Tara started to confide in him all her hopes and dreams and he listened and told her not to sweat the little things and to just enjoy being a kid. He told her about all the places he'd seen and all the people he'd met and soon Tara forgot about her lousy attempt of a party. It was just a birthday treat, but when the clock struck midnight she was Tara Summers again and got an earful from her mother for coming home late and forgetting to pick up more eggs. He reminded her of the "The Wanderer" song by Dion.

Remembering that day now still made her smile, though.

Tara was thrown back to reality when a pillow was thrown at her head by Sylvia, who was talking to her.

"Tara, could you get the beer from the abandoned warehouse downtown?" It was a favor or an order, depending on how you looked at it. "One of the gangs is supplying it cheaply for us, which most likely means it fell off the back of a truck," continued Sylvia.

"Or pushed," Tara muttered under her breath.

Dru and Sylvia exchange a look and Tara wondered if she said something wrong but the conversation went back to normal so she decided that they were worried she wasn't in a party mood after the incident with Jack. She'd show them she was, later that night.

Tim was in one hell of the mood; he had a busted rib because of that girl-Jack most have got in an extra punch when the fuzz pulled them apart. He and his gang were hanging around in the warehouse they requisitioned as a clubhouse when the girl dating Dean from the Brumley had asked if they could get their hand on some beer for her party which meant breaking the law but at least they would be getting some cash for the deal. The cash alone wasn't why Tim agreed to help the chick out; Dean was Tim's main connection to the Brumely gang who often helped out Shepherd and Co. in their rumbles. Dean was a good fighter but he wasn't too bright and let himself get pushed around by whatever broad he was dating at the moment but Tim didn't care. On the East Side, so long as you could fight, brains weren't a priority.

A knock on the door made Tim laugh. No greaser he ever knew actually knocked on the piece of wood that they called a door. Still, he opened the door himself and was none too pleased when he saw who was behind it.

Tara's cheeks flushed as she saw Tim Shepherd standing in the doorway. She was going to kill those girls! They probably knew he was going to be here! It was bad enough getting rejected by him once, but now she was his damsel in distress and she didn't know if Tim was her knight in shining armor willingly or by accident.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tim gruffly. Tara refused to lose her cool and forced herself to make eye contact with his navy blue eyes.

"Well, I'm friends with Dru and you have the beer for her party so I'm here to collect. Got it?"

Tim smirked at Tara's attempt to be tough and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"No problem, I'll just get some of the boys to put it in your car."

"Car?"

"Yes, car. You know, four wheels, made of metal? Runs on gasoline?"

"I-I don't have a car."

"Well, how in the hell did you think you'd get it to Dru's? Were you going to walk two miles carrying ten cases of beer?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," admitted Tara.

"I bet you didn't."

Tara's eyes flashed. "What's that meant to mean?" she challenged.

"Nothing."

"No, it was meant to mean something. What was it?"

"Well, from what I've seen with you honey, it seems you don't use your head much."

"I…"

Tara opened her mouth to shoot something back but she closed it. Tim was right and he knew it. Tim loved the way it felt to get this broad all riled up and plus, she looked so cute face scrunched up in concentration trying to think of a comeback. He decided to lend her a hand..

"I'll drive you round, got some business in that area to take care of," he offered.

"I don't need your help," snapped Tara. "I'll call Sylvia and she can bring her car around."

"Phone's broken," lied Tim. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. I can just add it to the list of my good deeds."

Tara's face screwed up, unhappy. "I don't want to be your damsel in distress. You don't have to help me every time I get into trouble, you know."

"It isn't to help you; a party ain't much fun without booze."

Tara was fumed for a minute, irritated at herself for not thinking ahead, at Tim for pointing it out, and once more at Tim for looking so cute in his jeans and leather jacket with his piercing blue eyes and James Dean-like attitude.

"Well, you wouldn't be helping me exactly," said Tara. "It's Dru's party so you'd be doing her the favor, not me."

Tim held his hands up. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Tara glared at him.

The car journey was extremely long and silent with both Tim and Tara sneaking glances at each other but looking away when their eyes met. Once at Dru's house Tara jumped out the car before it came to stop and slammed the door so hard the ground shook. Tim gritted his teeth in anger and got out his own side, slamming the door with frustration. He got the cases of beer out himself from the trunk. "Don't bother helping," he called after Tara as she stormed into the house. "It ain't like they're heavy or nothing," he grumbled as he carried the first case into the house.

"I can't believe you, you set me up so I'd go round there feeling all confident and then—" Tara hissed at Dru and Sylvia as soon as she came into the house. They were already dressed for the party and putting the finishing touches on their make-up.

"And then what?" asked Dru as Sylvia applied her eyeliner.

"I saw his stupid face and then his stupid butt in his stupid jeans…" Tara trailed off before flopping herself down on the couch

"Well it seems you had a good look," sneered Sylvia as Dru laughed. Tara flushed. None of the girls noticed Tim was listening at the door.

Tim smiled-so Tara did like him.

_Little sister don't you be so straight_

_Let your old folks call ya jailbait_

_This mean world it belongs to us_

_It can be yours so don't hesitate (c'mon)_

_It's too late to be a kid in love_

_It's too late to be a kid in love_

_We're the kids in hate_

**Hey, hope you like this chapter, reviews would be appreciated and thanks to dizzyizzy123 for betaing this. :)**


	9. Don't Be Cruel

**Hi just wanted to note that my previous chapters before ch7 have been edited by my wonderful beta dizzyizzy123, well because they were a bit pants. No major story changes have been made apart from Tara didn't meet Dally a Bucks that first night only Tim and she first met Dally at the Dingo, so those few brave souls who trudged through my first few chapters there's no need to reread them. **

**I don't own The Outsiders and The Runaways own the song Lovers.**

_I want something bad and nice - hot love_

_I want it nice from paradise - your love_

_All night long I'm chasing fast - true love_

_Make me scream, make it fast _

_We lovers never say goodbye_

_We lovers never die_

_We stop and go so quietly_

_Cold lovers fade away_

_**- The Runaways**_

Tim made his approach to Dru's party up on the overgrown path that led to the slightly disheveled house. Many couples had already made it onto the porch, and there were the chorus of "Hi Tim" from giggly girls as he made his way through the door.

Tara had finally decided on an outfit after hours of Dru and Sylvia making comments on each choice: a leather skirt with a tight black top, with her now signature red lipstick paired with a red bandanna tided around her head, and red dance shoes. Once Tara made it down the stairs crowded with people, she headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. Through the window, she saw Sylvia and Dally having a heated argument in the backyard resulting with him storming off. Tara wasn't too bothered; tomorrow they'd probably be making up at Buck's so she went into the living room to see what Dru was up to.

Dru looked happy seated on the couch surrounded by a group of boys all wishing her a Happy Birthday. Her guy Dean was sulking in the corner watching the display, obviously none too pleased. Tara looked around the room once more and saw Tim out of the corner of her eye with some girl whispering something in his ear. Tara fumed silently and clenched her hands into fists at her side. How dare he? It was bad enough he made her feel stupid earlier but he was just ruining her mood, flaunting his new toy in front of her.

Meanwhile Tim was looking over his girl's shoulder smirking as he saw the effect this had on Tara. He had decided on the way over that he would never be one of those guys to go chasing after girls. Unlike Dallas, he'd never go running back to the same woman twice, especially if it was a messy situation. Dallas liked a mess; Tim didn't. He was the cold, emotionless leader of the Shepherd gang and he couldn't waste time getting topsy turvy over some broad. If Tara wanted to go for another round, she would come to him.

Tara was still just standing in the same spot with her stare fixed on Tim and his girl when a voice pulled her away from her fixation.

"Did you really think you stood a chance?"

Turning round, she came face to face with Dallas Winston.

"I still do," she said with a giggle while touching his arm. Dally smirked, knowing full well what she was doing. He snaked a hand round her waist and pulled her close.

"Well, you sure have grown up since the last time I knew you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I'm still growing," she murmured back as she shot a covert look at Tim.

As the evening wore on, Tara quickly pulled Sylvia aside and asked to borrow Dallas. Sylvia shrugged and said, "It's better that he hangs out with you than some other skank." But she pointed a finger at Tara and added, "Remember, he's my man."

Tara promised that she wouldn't forget and as the evening wore on, she and Dallas playfully flirted in full view of Tim. Eventually, he got up and left the room, making Tara feel triumphant. She allowed Sylvia, who got tired of dancing with other boys who couldn't dance, to pull Dallas away, Dru and Dean had made up and were getting very cozy in a corner. Tara looked around the room and realized that everyone had paired up so she decided to go outside and awkwardly wait it out.

Outside, Tara heard a car playing "(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care" by Elvis Presley. Tara smiled and she went to go see who was out there but she stopped when she saw Tim leaning against the car's bumper. Tara decided to gloat just a little bit and made her way over to him, crossing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Hey," she greeted huskily.

Tim only nodded his head in response and continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Can I have one?" she asked, gesturing to it. Tim took a cigarette out from his pack and wordlessly lit it for her. Tara took a small puff and looked up at Tim through her heavily mascaraed eye lashes. Tim smirked at her and Tara pinched the cigarette, sensing her chance. She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked flirtatiously. Tim said nothing and just grabbed her waist, pulling her closer so she looked into his eyes. A few moments passed with Tim just holding her like that and then he let go and went back inside, leaving a stunned Tara behind.

As Tim made his back way up to the house, a cruel smirk formed on his lips. He had here in the palm of his hand, that little damsel in distress. He knew she would follow him out there and he wanted to kiss her right then and there when she looked up at his through her eyelashes but had been pleasantly surprised when she made the first move. She wanted him badly and now Tim was going to find out just how badly.

Tara stood stunned for the second time that night, feeling like she might cry except then she remembered Dru when she saw Dean walk in with that brunette on his arm at Buck's. Dru had shown no emotion and soon Tara had made her face turn into cold mask as well. How dare he walk away from her? Who did he think he was? Tara was determined to show Tim that he had another thing coming.

She stormed back into the house, where the crowd had thinned out and the couples had retreated into dark corners. She spotted Tim's back heading into the kitchen and she followed him.

Tim had gone to the kitchen to grab another drink. The girl he had been flirting with from earlier showed up and coyly twirled her hair. Suddenly she was jerked away by another girl who coldly told her, "Get out."

Tim looked up from his drink and saw it was Tara, looking hot all riled up. He fought the look of surprised delight off his face and maintained his neutral stony expression.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" was his only bemused response.

Even though she was scared to death, Tara was determined not to show it and responded with the boldest move of her life. She threw herself onto Tim's lap and kissed him hard. After she broke away, she said, "Maybe a little".

Tim smiled and kissed her back.

Dru was just dragging Dean upstairs when she spotted Tara in the kitchen. She smiled and carried up on the staircase, mentally counting the days until Tara would show up on her doorstep in tears.

Sooner or later, Tim would break Tara's heart. Dru just hoped that she had toughened the kid up enough to take it.

_I'm the one for you_

_You know what I say is true_

_I won't cry to tell you why_

_I know that you love me too_

_You do a 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Oh yeah come on now_

_I want a kiss wet and real - strong love_

_I wanna tell you how I feel - right now_

_All night long it rained and rained - my love_

_Make me scream hey what's your name?_


	10. Treat Me Nice

**I do not own The Outsiders and The Runaways own the song Gotta Get Out Tonight, as always thanks to my beta dizzyizzy123 and thanks to everyone who's reviewed or is following my story I really appreciate it. **

_In the dead of the night I slip away_

_Lookin' for some heavy action_

_No matter what it is, I get that little itch_

_My body needs satisfaction_

_Gotta get out tonight_

_The wild one is callin' me_

_Gotta get out tonight_

_Out on the town is where I'll be alright_

_My folks think I'm bad and you know_

_They're probably right_

_But I don't listen to a thing they say_

_But I don't listen to a thing they say_

_Cause They're always uptight_

_**The Runaways**_

It was few days after the party till Tim found Tara again, hanging out at the drive in.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," she answered coolly.

"The Brumley Boys are having a party. Wanna go?"

"Sure!"

Tim smirked, loving the effect he had on Tara. She didn't even hesitate before answering.

As Tim walked away, Tara has to restrain herself from jumping for joy. _He invited me to party! One point to Tara_, she thought.

Dru and Sylvia insisted on helping her choose an outfit, which she was thankful for; additionally, both of them were going to party so if things got messy, they would be there for backup. She told Tim to pick her up outside the Dingo for she knew that her dad would never let her out on a school night. Tara had to sneak out, which she had become rather good at considering her latest exploits.

Tim drove up to the diner early, checking out a bunch of giggling girls who were waiting outside. Tim sauntered up to them, grabbing one brunette by the waist pulling her close to him in a flirtatious gesture. The girl giggled, obviously thrilled and tried to pull him into the alleyway between the Dingo and an old grocery store. "I gotta go someplace," he murmured in her ear before breaking away. She giggled again and went to go rejoin her friends, most likely to brag.

He sorted himself out and pulled his leather jacket back on as he stepped out of the alley. He walked back towards the front and Tara was already there, leaning against the side of his car, smoking a cigarette. His eyes travelled all the way up her legs and landed on her bright smile, which was soon settled into a nonchalant smirk. He strode towards and gave her a kiss which made Tara go weak at the knees. Then he reached round and opened the door for her, a gesture Tara would never have expected Tim to do. _I guess love does change people_, thought Tara. _Score two for me! _

The party was great and already getting wild; a few fights were already breaking out in the front yard, which was covered with beer bottle and cigarette stubs.

Tara felt all eyes turn on her as Tim put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards a group of guys Tara assumed were part of his gang or maybe the Brumley's.

"Hey boys, how did the deal go earlier?" Tim inquired.

"Yeah it went well, it's all sorted" they quickly replied cryptically.

_Well, my first guess was correct_, Tara thought. She kind of felt uncomfortable listening to that sort of talk; it didn't really fit in with the romantic evening she was planning on having. She excused herself from the group, claiming that she didn't want to interrupt business talk but she really wanted to find Dru and tell her how perfect the evening had been.

"Who was that?" Adam, Tim's second in command asked as he watched Tara leave and approach Dru.

"Just something I can have a little fun with," Tim replied.

"With a body like that, I imagine so."

"Well just keep imagining cause you'll never find out" Tim retorted. The boys all shared a laugh while Tim went off to find his fun

Dru was having a hard time trying to decipher what Tara was trying to say; Tara was talking in way too high a pitch for late at night and way too fast for any human to understand.

"Tara, I'm drunk and it's late," Dru said, exasperated. "Slow down."

"Everything's going perfectly!" squealed Tara. "He even opened the door for me! He's sooooo nice."

Dru tried hard not to scoff after hearing the last comment. "Tim" and  
"nice" were rarely used in the same sentence.

Tim made his way over to them and managed to pull her away. Two broads chatting was not something he could deal with, especially if the subject was about him.

As the night wore on, Tim decided he had enough of the party asked Tara if she'd like to go for a walk. Tara agreed, thinking this was the most romantic thing ever but she was still a little miffed that Tim wouldn't let her talk to her friends or to any of his ("Why do you want to talk to them for? You've got me, remember?"); he didn't want to dance ("I don't dance," he said simply) yet he wouldn't let Tara dance with anyone else ("I thought you came here with me, remember?"). Tara basically spent the night watching Dru and Sylvia and everyone else have fun on the dance floor while she and Tim just sat on the couch in the living room.

Nevertheless, with his arm around her shoulder and being out in the cool night air soon made her forget all of that. They talked—well, she talked most of the time while Tim just nodded his head on occasion—and just lay next to each other in the grass, staring up at the stars. When he invited her to his place, she didn't decline.

Tara climbed through her window at half six in the morning, having only fallen asleep in Tim's arms a few hours before. She had woken up while it was still dark and left a note before slipping out to return to her house. Lying on her bed, she smiled and replayed the night in her head before her dad banged on the bedroom door, yelling that it was time for school. Even this could not ruin her happy mood for her stomach was filled with anticipation about the fact that in two days time, a Saturday she'd be spending the entire day with Tim Shepherd.

Back at Tim's place, he woke up late (He dropped out of school a long time ago; no one banged on his door to tell him it was time to get up if they knew what was good for them). As he got up, he found Tara's not and he read it.

_Hi Tim_

_Had fun last night and can't wait for Saturday, meet you at the dingo at 11._

_Tara xxxx_

The kisses made him laugh—Tara was such a little girl sometimes even though she tried to hide it with her cigarettes and red lipstick. With that, he went over to Buck's to find some action.


	11. Stuck On You

**I do not own The Outsiders and The Runaways own the song Saturday Night Special.**

_You can dress me in ribbons _

_You can tie me in knots _

_You get out the camera _

_Provocative shots _

_You do what you want to _

_Let's see what you've got _

_And if I don't like it _

_I'll just tell you to stop _

_She's a Saturday night special (Saturday night) _

_A two caliber bore _

_She's a Saturday night special (Saturday night) _

_You caught me dreamin' before _

_She's a Saturday night special (Saturday night) _

_I'm young and easily bored _

_She's a Saturday night special (Saturday night)_

_And you know I'm kinda special_

_And you know that you'll be back for more_

_**The Runaways**_

Saturday came around way too fast for Tara: not only were there more parties to go to throughout the week but she had two essays to write as well as a math test to study for. For girls like Sylvia and Dru, this wouldn't have been stressful but Tara was not used to _not _being organized, like the good girl she once was. _Old habits die hard_, thought Tara as she handed in her work and got more in exchange for her trouble. She sighed as she looked over the assignment the teachers decided to hand out over the weekend. Still, she had Saturday to look forward to and she couldn't wait to see what she and Tim would do.

On Saturday, Tim rolled out of bed and headed down stairs to hunt for some food before his step-dad woke up. As he trudged into the kitchen, he managed to step on one of Angela's kid toys, cursing as he did so. _Those things sting like hell_, he thought as he checked the fridge. Then Tim suddenly remembered his date with Tara.

Shit.

It was only ten o'clock thankfully and he sighed with relief. Unlike some of the guys in his gang, including his kid brother, he never went out of his way to piss his girl off. Arriving late to a date wouldn't prove anything and it would just ensure he wouldn't be getting laid that night, girls were prissy things that you had to keep happy if _you_ wanted to be happy. With a sigh, he forgot about his hunt for food and headed upstairs to track down a clean pair of jeans.

Tara was waiting outside the Dingo with her heart leaping every time she heard a car turn the corner. She had gone for the casual look today as she didn't want to seem as she was trying too hard. Eleven o'clock had just arrived and Tim still hadn't shown up. Hurt, anger, and embarrassment was starting to brew and just as Tara was about to go home and sulk, Tim's Chevy turned the corner. A smile played on Tara's face as she walked over to meet him.

Tim watched her swagger over and noticed she was dressed in black pedal pushers and a red sweater, probably due to not wanting to look like she was trying too hard he thought. He chuckled at how predictable girls were sometimes. He'd planned something quite romantic for today to make up for being late and plus, it was fun to see Tara trying to act like she wasn't jumping for joy inside any time he so much as opened the door for her. Still, playtime with this chick was approaching the end so he decided getting takeaway from Jay's, a walk in the park, and then showing her off down the Ribbon would be enough.

Tara couldn't believe how romantic Tim could be; everyone was wrong about him—he really did have a softer center. Tara had told Dru and Sylvia about it last night but Dru shook her head while Sylvia had just snorted. Still, what did they know? They were probably just jealous that Tara was the one to melt Tim's icy heart while _their _dates kept giving them the runaround.

The walk in the park was something like just out of a movie and Tim had sweetly lent her his jacket when the wind had gotten chilly. They leaned against an old oak tree and carved their initials into the bark. Tara didn't notice that there were other old oak trees bearing the initials T.S. with other pairs of letters.

They said goodbye at two as Tim had suggested picking her up at seven to go down to Ribbon. Tara didn't really want to go but throughout the day, Tim had been so sweet that she didn't want to spoil it for him. It was actually a blessing in disguise as it gave her enough time to get started on her homework and get ready for her date.

Despite himself, Tim had enjoyed his day with Tara. She was completely enamored with him and he liked the way she almost always talked out of the side of her mouth, covered her mouth when she giggled, and the way her hair flowed in the breeze.

And then there was how great she looked in those tight trousers.

The Ribbon was packed filled with guys yelling at another bunch of greasers across the street about who got in fight with whom and who was in or out of the cooler. Tim parked his car and walked towards some casual acquaintances sitting on the hood of a Chevy Impala, dragging Tara with him.

"When's Curly getting out of reformatory, Tim?" asked one greaser with jet black hair.

"Not for a while yet," said Tim. "Got in trouble for fighting some warden or something, that little no good—"Tim went on to cuss out his brother good naturedly. He and the other boys enjoyed a good laugh.

Tara noticed that when Tim talked about his siblings, whether it was his equally no good brother who couldn't stay out of trouble or his sassy young sister with a penchant for mischief, his eyes finally lit up with an emotion that wasn't anger. Now Tara understood when Sylvia would complain that Dallas never looked or even talked about her with the same spark in his eye that seemed to be reserved for his gang's pet, Johnny. Sylvia then admitted that when Dallas was in the cooler, she had tried to go after Johnny just to see what the fuss was about but one of Dally's friends chased her away. "Still didn't see it," shrugged Sylvia. "That boy's like a little puppy or something. I mean, I guess Dal just wants to protect him. But why doesn't he ever want to protect me?"

"Probably because you can take care of yourself?" suggested Tara at the time but Sylvia huffed.

"Well, just once I'd like to not have to do anything and have him come to the rescue. I get tired putting up a fight all the time, you know? Dal never treats me half as nice as he does his gang."

Tara didn't know the gang Dallas ran around with very much but she understood what Sylvia meant. Technically, they weren't a gang; just pals that stuck up for one another. Tim ran a real gang where all the hoods looked alike and followed the same invisible protocol. Dallas would never last in Tim's gang with all the rules and regulations which made Tara wonder why the two were friends in the first place. Tara was busy contemplating this when a hand was waved across her face, whooshing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, trying to focus but all the boys just laughed at her.

"Your girl's not too good for conversation, is she?" jeered a blonde boy.

"Yeah but she's good for other things," said Tim and that set the boys off laughing again. Tara's face felt hot with embarrassment but when Tim's arm snaked around her waist, she calmed down. _It was just a joke_, she told herself but to her utter disappointment, the boys continued cracking more jabs at her while Tim said nothing and just laughed along.

She tried to convince herself that was just how boys were with their friends and this was just one of the things to be expected in a relationship but still, Tara wildly wondered why Tim didn't say anything like, "That's enough now" or "Leave Tara alone". He certainly had the power to. And he certainly saw how uncomfortable she was. Where was the sweet boy from earlier that day?

Action at the Ribbon was slow as Buck was throwing another bash at his place. Tim convinced Tara to go even though she was becoming a little bored of that place, to be honest. On the way there, they passed a grocery store with a motorcycle parked out front. Tara felt an odd sense of déjà vu come over her and smiled faintly as she remembered her motorcycle boy from a year ago. "John" or whatever his name was certainly wouldn't have let his buddies make fun of her and then have the nerve to try to slip his hand up her shirt later like nothing happened.

A lean but muscular young man walked out of the grocery store with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He jumped onto his bike and sped off into the streets and at a red light, he found himself next to a tuff looking Chevy with a hard looking greaser driving and a pretty blonde girl sitting in the passenger seat. The girl reminded him of a sweet blonde kid he met about a year ago.

He briefly wondered what that girl was up to now and if she was enjoying being a kid like he told her to.

_You want to respect me _

_How long will that last _

_You want to protect me _

_I don't need it you jerk _

_I'm lookin' for action _

_I'm hungry and hot _

_You want to know why _

_That's easy why not_

**As always thanks to my beta dizzyizzy123 and please review because I love to know what you think and any suggestions are welcomed. **


	12. Good Luck Charm

**Hey, I apologies for taking so long to update, this chapter hasn't been betaed yet but I wanted to post it so you didn't think I had abandoned the story, so go easy on me. I know my grammar stinks. I'm unsure about my name for the new character in this chapter so if anyone has any suggestions they'd be most appreciated. Hope you like it; I know it's not my best. Thanks to ****damonadark-hunterfan69** **who convinced me to post this.**

_Out here in the smokey places_

_Looking into those empty faces_

_Short wave says we made the dial_

_I'm wired for ten million miles_

_Making midnight music_

_Singing rock and roll songs_

_Living midnight music_

_Just to get along_

_Back here in this cold hotel_

_I'm bored but you can tell_

_Your smile said we did OK_

_I'm glad we had a chance to play_

**The Runaways Midnight Music**

Bucks was full with the normal raucous mob, as Tim dragged a pissed of Tara through the crowd to the poker table-where he was playing Dally, another guy from his outfit with rusty colored sideburns, a Brumely boy and the leader of the Tiber Street Tigers. Tara was promised a nice evening and this did not resemble it but Tim had said in the car that she was his good luck charm, so she felt it took him some courage to show those emotions. Dru and Sylvia came round early while she was getting ready saying how she had fallen to hard but what did they know, jealously was a terrible thing.

Tim pulled out his chair and smoothly sat down facing his opponents, watching them admiring his catch, in one swift motion Tara landed in his lap and the game commenced. It was a long game with Dally and Tim head to head, Tara had on more then one occasion tried to get off Tim's lap but was held firmly in place by a strong hand on her thigh, the look and smirk Dally wore across the table knowing how uncomfortably she was didn't help and the way the Tiber Street Tigers leader kept grinning admiring her form made her face flush. She felt a gaze on her looking past Dally's shoulder, there was a guy leaning on the bar with a James Dean attitude he looked familiarly but she couldn't place him.

Joey was leaning on the bar at some joint in Tulsa where he ended up after heading west from New York to Kanas City finally arriving here; he'd taken a job at the DX as a mechanic. Now after a day dealing with jerks, he was watching some poor girl in the lap of her rather domineering boyfriend while his friends were smirking at how uncomfortable she was, the girl looked familiarly but living a wandering life he'd met many blondes with blue eyes and a pretty face.

Finally the game ended and Tara made her escape to the upstairs bathroom. She looked into the mirror and for once didn't recognize the face looking back. But this is what she wanted, Tim loved her didn't he? She was happy? Shaking her head she reapplied her lipstick, placing a cool expression on her face and opened the door banging into a hard body, she laughed and flicked her hair looking up into a kind face. It was the guy from the bar-with unblemished skin although his smoking coal black eyes told a different tale, he had lips she wanted to trace with her fingers and have whisper things in her ears while they slow danced in the park purely because they felt like it, he had thick curly black hair combed back, that she wanted to run her fingers through. The only word she could think of was "Hey"

"Hello" the guy said back, who was staring intently into Tara's blue eyes but rather at who she was than what she looked like.

The moment stopped abruptly when Charlie from Tim's crew came running up to Tara, breathlessly exclaiming that Tim was in a fight against two cowboys from Houston. Tara followed Charlie through the crowd turning round to have one last look at the coal black eyed man, he waved and with that was blocked by dancing couples.

Dally had jumped into the fight with Tim both taking a beating by the cowboys but the twos hoods education from the streets and detention centers meant the cowboys were worse for wear. Now Tara was in Tim's room dabbing at a deep cut across his side, neatly stitching it up as she had already done to the gash on Dally's head, if someone was to say a couple of months ago that she would be doing this it would have been unbelievable but now this happened at least once a week. The face of the guy from the bar kept coming into Tara's head but Tim's lips on her neck soon made the thought disperse.

Joey had taken a room at Bucks and was sitting on a grimy bed, sleep wouldn't come to him until the noisy teenage couple next door stopped rattling the picture frame. His thoughts drifted to the girl at the poker table who later he met outside the bathroom, once she had been innocent only worrying whether the deadline for the History essay was Tuesday or Thursday but now it was whether her boyfriend would embarrass her drunk in public, get arrested or beaten to a pulp. If he ever met a girl that he wanted to stay with, he'd treat her right, the only glimmer of hope of that dream was a year ago in New York when he had became John.

**Sorry forgot I do not own The Outsiders and The Runaways own Midnight Music.**


	13. Steadfast, Loyal and True

**Hi sorry I'm so late updating, this is without a beta so go easy but I don't want you to think I've forgotten the story because I haven't and I really enjoy writing this.**

_I don't want to drink my whiskey like you do _

_I don't need to spend my money but still do _

_Don't stop now, come on _

_Another drop now, come on _

_I wanna lot now, so come on _

_That's right, that's right _

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

_You told me, fool fire water won't hurt me _

_You tease me, and everybody deserts me _

_Don't stop now, come on _

_Another drop now, come on _

_I wanna lot now, so come on _

_That's right, that's right_

_**The Runaways- Mama were all crazee now.**_

It was a couple of days after the poker party and Tara once again found herself at Bucks, after being dragged they're by Tim.

Tara woke up finding herself in a strange bed with yellow sheets that probably had never been washed and the sound of Tim snoring; the night before reentered itself into her memory and anger fueled her veins. Tim had gotten extremely drunk after getting into a fight with his step-dad; soon becoming violent, creating embarrassing scenes and insulting anyone in his line of sight. With the help of Buck-who didn't want the cops called if Tim started a fight after the cowboy incident days before- they had dragged him into one of the rooms upstairs, where he promptly passed out. Unfortunately for Tara Tim was her ride home although Sylvia and Dru were around, Tara hadn't been on friendly terms with them for awhile; with a defeatist sigh she had taken of her high heels and layed down beside Tim. Reliving in her mind her first experience at Bucks- halfway through the night Tim decided he wanted some attention.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, Tara grabbed her heels and started towards the bathroom. The one bulb that lit the dingy hallway was flickering, which didn't help the hangover Tara possessed due to the previous evenings events. Bucks' bathroom was more unsanitary than the Dingo's-looking into the mirror her panda eyes were apparent and she started the process of first aid on her makeup sadly the patient was to far gone to salvage. Makeup gone. Tara felt naked. Falling down onto the floor she buried her face in her hands. The door swung open and someone mumbled an apology, she looked up into the face of the cute guy from the poker night, Tara gave a weak smile.

He looked at her for a long time

'You look nice without face paint on your naturally pretty' with that he was gone.

Placing her hands against the wall for support Tara made it back to the room, Tim was up settling his headache with a cancer stick.

'Going for the Mary-Sue look again' he took a drag on his cigarette

'I see you've got the embarrassing drinker down.' A small smile appeared on Tara's lips.

Next second she was pinned against the wall staring into the cold blue eyes of a hood.

' I'd be very careful doll, there are plenty of other broads who can satisfy me like you do' grabbing his jacket Tim stormed out the room banging the door behind him, the noise made Tara hold her aching heads in her hands, the only conciliation being that it would have hurt his hangover more.

Joey was reading a book in his room at Bucks'-a halfway stop before he could find more permanent and hospital living space- when the usually peaceful morning of hangover recuperation, was interrupted by yelling from a couple in the next room and his mood sank remembering the arguments from a childhood spent huddled into the corner of his room, the fights getting worse the older he got, many greasers understood early on that it wasn't only doors that got banged. Grabbing his DX shirt and cap he headed out, the neighboring door was slightly ajar, revealing a towheaded greaser standing over the blonde girl he met at Bucks'

'Trouble in paradise little girl' the towhead taunted before breaking into laughter and dropping his half smoked cigarette into the girls lap.

Joey never understood why girls like his sister let themselves get pushed around.

The thought followed him on his walk to work; the DX came into view with the normal sight of fawning girls surrounding Sodapop, who waved cheerily to Joey; Joey like the guy, he lived life in a complete sense of happiness a complete contrast from his best friend Steve who was momentarily sulking after an argument with Evie, who lived life in a sense of pissed of gloom. The day followed the monotonous events of any day at the DX; the graveyard shift was in full swing, with Sodapop aimlessly flicking through a car magazine while Joey and Steve was worked on cars.

'Hey Soda do you know Tim's girl.' Joey asked form underneath at T-Bird.

'I do' another voice answered, pushing himself from beneath the Ford, Joey looked up to see the towheaded boy leaning against the hood of the car.

'She used to live up in New York, though the way she acts you could never tell. Tara her name, a few months ago she was a wannabe soc before Sylvia the two timing…'

'She cheat on you again Dal' Steve interjected

'Yeah it's cool, I was fooling around with that Beth Ford anyhow. Yeah well Sylvia and her pal Dru performed a makeover on your Tara, in line with a revenge scheme on poor old Tim, only now their not happy for the broads fallen in love with him.

'New York….you sure' Joey question 'Um well Tara-thanks-see you tomorrow' Joey managed to choke out before running out of the garage.

'For an alright broad, she sure has the guys after her, God know what Tim wants, yesterday I said a slide remark about Tara and he busted two of my ribs.' remarked Dal.

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

_I said mama but were all crazee now _

**Please review and leave any tips since I will correct any awful grammar mistakes I made but I hope you like the actual content.**


End file.
